Desde ese día
by Ring.Black
Summary: Es San Valentín, y Horo sólo quería obtener el regalo perfecto; pero obtuvo mucho más que eso. Oneshot. HoroxTamao. Reto del Foro "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos".


**Shaman King no es mío.**

* * *

**Desde ese día**

* * *

Volvió a mirar el calendario: doce de Febrero. Sólo dos días; sólo dos malditos días para buscar el regalo perfecto. ¿Y él qué tenía? Nada, ni la más remota idea de qué podía regalarle. Sin contar con que no tenía ni un centavo en su agujereado bolsillo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, si no tenía dinero, ¿con qué compraría el regalo? Lloriqueó otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que nada le pudiera salir bien?

—Asumo que tienes un problema, Hoto-Hoto —habló la burlesca voz de Ren Tao, quien, por cierto, llevaba observando las graciosas caras de desesperación del Ainu desde el principio.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —preguntó Horo de mala manera al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Tao.

—Oh, nada. Sólo daba una confirmación de los hechos, puercoespín —comentó con aire despreocupado, amagando levantarse de la mesa e irse, pero rápidamente fue tomado del brazo, impidiendo tal acción.

—Está bien, está bien, te contaré; no te vayas —rogó el Ainu, con cascaditas en los ojos.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco ante el patetisismo de su amigo. De hecho, ya se había esperado que el muchacho le pidiera ayuda; no por nada Horo-Horo se había sentado frente a él con fingidos suspiros de desanimo.

—Te escucho —Le dijo, indiferente. No era que no le importara lo que fuera a contarle el peliazul, pero tenía una imagen de chico malo que mantener.

—Bueno…verás, yo…

—Habla rápido o no te ayudo —Le advirtió Ren, irritado ante la vacilación del otro.

—Arg, de acuerdo, ahí te va: estoy enamorado de Tamao y quiero regalarle algo para San Valentín como muestra de mi amor —confesó atropelladamente, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—Tú… —pronunció Ren, estupefacto. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Podía Horo-Horo ser tan idiota de no haberse dado cuenta?

—¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó Usui, esperanzado, dejando de lado su dignidad y orgullo a un lado.

Sí, evidentemente, podía ser tan idiota de no haberse dado cuenta. Según lo que había observado Ren —y toda la casa—, Tamao estaba prendidísima de Horo desde que habían vuelto del Torneo de Shamanes, hace unos cuantos meses; y, como también había notado y ahora lo confirmaba, Horo-Horo correspondía tales sentimientos. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era cuán necesario era comprar un inmundo regalo para confesarle lo que era tan obvio a los ojos de todos.

Suspiró. Él tampoco perdía nada haciendo una buena acción por una vez; ayudando al pobre diablo del norteño a que por fin consiguiera una novia y dejara de fastidiar a todos con sus lagrimitas de niña por no obtener una.

—De acuerdo, Hoto, te ayudaré; pero como me des dolores de cabeza con tus estupideces, retiro mi ayuda, ¿entendiste? —Lo amenazó el ojidorado.

Horo-Horo asintió, disimulando su felicidad al saber que ahora ya había conseguido quién pagaría el regalo de su amada y rosada Tamao. Claro que, al llegar al centro comercial, se le había olvidado pensar en lo primordial: qué regalo podría llegar a gustarle a Tamao. Mierda. Su nerviosismo al ver tantas tiendas y sus pasos dubitativos debieron alertar a Ren, porque este se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, pelos de escoba? —preguntó Tao, receloso.

—¿Eh? No, nada, ¿por qué preguntas, antena parlante? —Sin embargo, sus palabras nerviosas y forzadas no convencieron a Ren.

—Dímelo —demandó Tao.

—Bueno, es que, yo, es muy complicado porque…

—¡Ve al grano! —exclamó Ren, pegándole en la cabeza.

—¡Pero qué agresivo! Está bien, no sé que comprarle a Tamao —Le contestó, apenado, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, se lo suponía; con lo bestia que era su amigo, no supo como no se avivó de que el idiota no sabría ni qué regalarle a la chica. ¿Cómo era posible que dejaran a semejante espécimen libre sobre el planeta Tierra? No lo podía entender.

—¿Cómo que no sabes que le puedes comprar a la rosadita? —cuestionó el peliviolacio.

—Bueno, eso, que no sé —respondió el Ainu simplemente.

Luego de los —muchos— golpes cortesía de Ren Tao a Horo, se dispusieron a revisar todo el centro comercial. Maldita sea el norteño por ser un distraído y un bruto ya que por culpa de este tardaron el doble el recorrer todo el lugar. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque el peliazul se paraba en TODAS —sí, en mayúscula— las tiendas de videojuegos. ¿Qué rara obsesión había desarrollado con esos mugrosos aparatos? Era algo que Tao no lograba comprender de los muchos fetiches que su amigo tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que manejara tan bien la consola de juegos y no supiera usar_ Google_ en la computadora? Misterios de la vida que no tenían respuestas.

—Ya estoy cansado, Ren, ¿podemos parar para comer? —pidió Horo, haciendo un puchero.

Pero el aludido estaba demasiado encerrado en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de que el otro le estaba hablando. Ciertamente, no era su problema el buscar un tonto regalo de San Valentín, pero como había dado su palabra de que lo ayudaría, no se podía retractar. Vio a varias parejas tomadas de la mano de aquí para allá, recordando que en Francia se encontraba la persona con la que él gozaba de andar de ese modo frente a todo el mundo. Una idea se prendió como bombilla en su cabeza. Claro, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? Todas las chicas eran iguales y le gustaban las cosas simples. Era un plan que ni el mismo Usui podría arruinar.

Sonriendo de manera perversa, tomó a Horokeu del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró, pese a las quejas de este, fuera del _Shopping, _dispuesto a comprar todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo lo que se le había ocurrido.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la casa, trataron de no ser descubiertos por nadie; algo que parecía imposible porque siempre había algún inoportuno transitando por la casa y que, encima, era siempre lo bastante curioso como para preguntar qué estaban haciendo o qué iban a hacer. Excepto Anna, para ella sólo existían Yoh y el demonio conocido como Hana, su hijo; por los demás, podían desaparecer tranquilamente de su vida. Pero esa vez tuvieron una sorprendente suerte de no cruzarse con nadie e ir directamente hacia el lugar dónde habían decidido prepara todo.

—Y… listo, ya quedó —anunció Horo, satisfecho.

Ren asintió con aprobación: había quedado todo muy bien. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que el bendito día de los corazones enamorados llegara. Y vaya que se pasó rápido; cuando Horo quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba sudando y sintiendo su bilis en la garganta producto de lo nervioso que estaba. Se dio ánimos frente al espejo, tomó el regalo previamente preparado y salió a buscar a su enamorada. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el patio…

¡SPLASH!

Un balde de agua helada impactó contra su cuerpo, mojándolo de cabeza a pies con el regalo incluido.

—¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO, HAO!? —gritó Horo-Horo, furioso.

—¿Eh? Ah, hola, este, como sea que te llames —saludó despreocupadamente el ex Shaman de Fuego, con el balde en la mano. Aparentemente, Anna lo había mandado a limpiar el patio. Horo le lanzó rayos equis con los ojos—. ¿Qué llevas ahí, eh?

—¡Era un regalo y ahora está arruinado por tu culpa! —lloriqueó Horo.

Si se preguntan cuál era el regalo que tan brillantemente se les había ocurrido hacer a Horo y a Ren, era muy simple: un par de cupones de amor donde retozaban las frases: "vale por un beso"; "vale por un abrazo"; "vale por una cena"; "vale por una caminata bajo la luna". Sí, esa fue la brillante idea que se les ocurrió. Y pensándolo bien, era un suerte que Hao lo haya arruinado antes de que llegara a las manos de la chica. Aunque el pobre Horo no lo veía así.

—Deja de llorar por eso, humano patético. Era un pésimo regalo de todas formas —replicó el Asakura mayor, aburrido, alejándose del norteño para seguir con su tarea.

Gruñendo, Horo entró nuevamente a la casa. Iba caminando hacia la cocina, taciturno y suspirando con pesar, hasta que chocó con alguien en el pasillo.

—Lo siento, joven Horo-Horo —Se disculpó Tamao, avergonzada. Justo la última persona con la que Horo se quería encontrar. Irónico.

—No importa, Tamao, discúlpame tu a mi, no te vi —rectificó el Shaman—. Y, por favor, no me digas joven, sólo llámame por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, jo-Horo —aceptó sonriendo.

El chico tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de anhelación al ver esa hermosa sonrisa. Sí que había cambiado Tamao: ya no tartamudeaba; era más segura de sí misma; hablaba mucho más; y, sin duda, su rostro se mostraba más maduro. Se había transformado en una digna y hermosa joven de catorce años. Y Horo se sentía intimidado e inferior, ¿acaso un chico cómo él merecería a alguien como ella? Se torturaba con esa clase de pensamientos. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos; ninguno sabía muy bien que decir y tampoco notaban las mejillas sonrojadas del otro.

—Ay, por favor, bésense de una vez. A todos nos tienen hartos con su tensión esponjosa y nada disimulada —espetó Anna, apareciendo de la mano con Yoh.

—Hola, Jiji —saludó Yoh, pasando por al lado de ellos junto con la rubia.

Ambos jóvenes estaban más rojos que el traje de Papá Noel y ninguno era capaz de mirarse a los ojos, hasta que Horo, decidido y antes de que se le pase su arranque de valentía, tomó la palabra.

—Entonces… ¿te gustaría ir a caminar? —preguntó Horo, inseguro. ¡Pero qué idiota se sentía!

—Claro, después de esto.

Y tomando del rostro a Horo-Horo, Tamao le encajó un gran beso…

* * *

—¿Así que desde ese entonces están juntos, abuelo? —preguntó la pícara voz de Hikari Usui, su adorada nieta.

—Sí, pequeña, todo gracias a mí, por supuesto —alegó el viejito de pocos pelos azules conocido como Horokeu Usui.

—Que historia tan tierna. Lástima que tu abuelo sigue cambiando el final —comentó la melodiosa voz de Tamao, quien caminaba con su bastón para sentarse al lado de su esposo.

Horo sonrió con culpabilidad. Aunque lo cierto era que no importaba quién había dado el primer paso; siempre y cuando siguieran juntos como lo estaban desde ese día de San Valentín, hace cincuenta años, todo estaría bien.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Pero qué horrible me quedó. Arrrrrrrrrrrg, y créanme que fue lo que mejor me salió. Bueno, obviamente, este reto es para el foro "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos". Quien se vengó de lo lindo conmigo fue Pam. Chica, seguro no cumple tus expectativas. Lo siento, T.T, prometo recompensarte en algún milenio. **

**En fin, besotes con mucho cariño. Gracias por leer y ¡a comentar! (Cualquier error, comínuquenmelo) **


End file.
